detective_konanfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Organization
The Black Organization (黒の組織 ,kuro no soshiki) serves as the main antagonist in the series. It is a secret syndicate that commits a number of crimes for various reasons which range from blackmail to robberies to assassinations. The first members to appear were Gin and Vodka, who were responsible for Shinichi Kudo's transformation in the first place. Ever since, they have been looking for him in order to finish the job that their poison failed to do. Members Current *Anokata '(that person)' (the boss, currently unknown) *Gin A high ranking BO official. He forced the drug APTX 4869 on Shinichi, and his favorite car is the Porsche 356a. *Vodka Gin's lackey. *[Vineyard|Vermouth (Sharon Vineyard/Chris Vineyard) A mysterious actress from America. She is hated by a number of the members of the BO, but due to the fact that she is their boss's favorite, she is untouchable and they are unable to do anything to her. It is unknown where her loyalty lies, as she often protects Conan and calls him a "silver bullet," implying that she believes him to be capable of bringing down the BO. She also does not seem to age. *Kir Operates under the guise of Rena Mizunashi, a TV reporter. Her real name is Hidemi Hondou. Like her deceased father, she is actually a member of the CIA who infiltrated the BO. Her brother, Eisuke Hondou, was not aware of this since Hidemi pretended not to know him after she went undercover. *Korn *Chianti Bourbon A newly established organization member mentioned by Kir to Jodie Starling of the FBI. He has recently been dispatched to search for [Haibara|Sherry and is said to have great deduction and intelligence gathering skills. Gin has said that Bourbon hates Shuichi Akai much more than he does and that he is a man who follows his own rules, much like Vermouth. There have been many hints that he may be Subaru Okiya. Deceased *Tequila. Killed in explosion in Episode 54 and manga volume 12 *Calvados shot himself after being crippled by Shuichi in Episode 345. *Pisco was killed by Gin in Episode 178 *Akemi Miyano was killed by Gin in Episode 128 and in manga volume 2 *Rikumichi Kusuda (Voice: Mitsuo Iwata) killed himself when Akai was hot on his trail. *Arrack (Conan Special: Volume 26 - manga only) Suicide *'Yoshiaki Hara' (Koichi Hashimoto) (killed by Gin in Movie 5 - movie only) *Irish was killed by Chianti in The Raven Chaser. Former *[Haibara|Sherry (Ai Haibara) (since Episode 129) *[Akai|Rye was Shuichi Akai's identity while working undercover for the FBI. *Generic is an old friend of Sherry who considers her as his sister. He used the Apotoxin medicine to shrink his own body and entered the school where Ai is. He lost his memory due to his own memory removal gas in Conan Special: Volume 26 (Manga only). *Ki'ichiro Numabuchi is a serial killer whom was the original test subject for the APTX drug. Later escaped and is now in custody for murders he has committed, mostly in fear of the B.O. sending agents after him. Organization chart |- | colspan="3"| | align="center" width="34%"| | align="center" width="33%"| |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} Modus operandi, intentions and goals For an as yet unrevealed reason, nearly all the Black Organization's members (with the exception of the Anokata) use code names based on alcoholic drinks: hard alcoholics for men, wine or wine-based cocktails for women. The Black Organization commits crimes such as illegal deals, blackmail, robberies, and assassinations. It tends to eliminate anyone who threatens to expose their secret, including members who have become a liability, such as Akemi Miyano, Tequila, and Pisco. As of now, the Organization's main purpose and goal still remain unknown. Currently, the CIA's undercover member Kir, as well as the Boss's ringtone, appear to be the only source of information Conan and the FBI can rely on to learn the true intentions behind the Organization. There is a hint of possibility (through secret documents that Conan managed to obtain) that they are planning to "raise the dead" - an implication that they may intend to control biological life. The fact that Sharon Vineyard apparently remains ageless, and the original purpose of the APTX 4869 (as hinted by Ai Haibara herself), provide strong hints in that direction. By some unknown method, at least certain key members of the Organization have been trained or immunized to resist knockout effects, at least long enough to administer a countermeasure (like shooting oneself to keep awake via pain) to prevent capture and interrogation. Gin and Vermouth have displayed such a resistance in the past, as has suspected member Subaru Okiya. History *This needs to be completely re-written* The beginning In episode 1, Gin and Vodka go on a roller coaster at Tropical Land to observe an individual that they have a transaction with (the man they have business with is to pay them, in exchange for proof of his weapon smugling). They are delayed as they are counted among as suspects in a murder case, which is solved by Shinichi Kudo. Later that night, Vodka completes the transaction, unaware that Shinichi followed him. Gin in turn sneaks up behind the teen detective and knock him unconscious with a pipe. Vodka is about to shoot him, only for Gin to remind him that the police are still around and proposes to use an untested poison on him as it will leave no trace in an autopsy. They leave Shinichi for dead, unaware that the poison reverted his body to the age of a seven year old kid. The transformed Shinichi (now going by the name of Conan Edogawa) seeks to gain a lead on the two men. Slow developments In volume 4, file 033-035 (Manga Version Only), Conan encounters the two men responsible for his condition on the Shinkansen bullet train. After eavesdropping with the microphone, he learns their codenames (Gin and Vodka) and their plan to blow up the train. He fails, however, to apprehend them. In episode 54, Conan encounters a tall, built member of the organization named Tequila. However, he is killed in an explosion before Conan could gain any information from him. In episode 118, Conan encounters a member named Numabuchi who was hiding out. He tries to stab Ran, but stabs Conan instead. Mitsuhiko actually has an individual encounter with the runaway Numabuchi in episode 290, but Conan and the police arrive before he's capable of doing anything to him. Akemi Miyano and Ai Haibara In episode 128 (This particular incident occured much earlier in the manga continuity during Volume 2 File 13-16), the Black Organization planned a billion yen heist. Gin and Vodka were the members that made a plan to rob 10 billion Glossary yen. Conan stops them. After the episode, the organization mentioned member named Shiho Miyano, also known as Sherry, the creator of APTX-4869. After the organization killed Akemi Miyano, Shiho's older sister, the organization imprisoned Sherry. In order to escape, Sherry took her poison, and her body shrank. The organization found out that Sherry has betrayed them, so Sherry lives with Dr. Agasa under her alias Ai Haibara. The first head to head battle In episode 176-178, Conan encounters Gin and Vodka again. Ai is kidnapped and confined to a wine cellar, but turns into an adult after the wine spills on her. Despite wearing glasses and janitor clothing, Gin and Vodka recognize her and shoot her repeatedly until Conan appears. He shoots Gin with his needle, but Gin doesn't fall asleep. He tells Ai to jump into the chimmey, and Vodka shoots at him, but he gets away. Gin purposely shoots himself in the arm due to trying to stay awake. Inside, Pisco almost kills her, but Conan rescues her after Pisco accidentally causes a fire. Gin kills Pisco for failure before he's able to tell him the truth about Shiho. Worried that the organization is after her, Ai decides to leave the city. A new threat: Vermouth, and the carjacking incident Aside from Gin and Vodka being the most recurring members, a female member introduced late into the series named Vermouth also starts to play a huge role in the series. She makes her first appearance in episodes 176-178, but her talents aren't revealed until episode 230. She disguises herself as a doctor named Araide and is one of the few characters that learns who Conan really is. In one episode she is saved by Ran and Shinichi from falling through a fire escape, and keeps his secret unknown from the rest possibly because of this reason. She disguises herself as two actresses, Chris Vineyard and Sharon Vineyard. It is noted several times in the series that she is a master of disguise, who trained with Shinichi's mother in the past. Confrontation with Vodka? In episodes 309-311, Conan manages to arrange contact with Vodka of the organization, and goes to confront him in a trap, however, Gin arrives and realizes it's a set up. He and Vodka leave before Conan is able to find out more information about the BO. Though, prior to the meeting, Conan does manage to obtain information from their original contact's diary that reveal a bit of the BO's dark intentions. The second head to head battle, and revealed allegiances In episode 345, many identities are finally unveiled: Vermouth is revealed to be Dr. Araide, Chris Vineyard, Sharon Vineyard, and the silver-haired serial killer in Shinichi's New York Case; Jodie Saintemillion is revealed to be an undercover FBI agent working towards capturing Vermouth, who killed her father when she was younger; Akai Shuichi is confirmed to be an FBI agent, and one with great skill too--enough to make the boss of the Black Organization believe that he is their Silver Bullet. Near the end of the episode, it becomes clear that Vermouth's purpose was to seek and eliminate Sherry, but her attempts are thwarted by several people: Shinichi/Conan, Jodie Saintemillion, Akai Shuichi, and even Ran. When she becomes cornered, she takes Conan hostage and drives away into a forest. There, she makes a call to her boss (still nameless), and to her surprise, Conan was recording the entire conversation. In order to preserve the organization's secrecy, she sprays sleeping gas in the car, putting both herself and Conan to sleep. She claims that this would be a duel--whoever wakes up first will win. Vermouth does indeed wake up first, but does not kill Conan. Instead, she just crushes his recording device. Ultimately, the only clue Conan gained from this whole ordeal is the ringtone that the boss uses; this is mentioned in episode 425 as well, although its importance has not yet been revealed. In Episode 394, Conan figures out the boss's number, but Haibara warns him not to call it because it is "Pandora's Box", Conan then thinks he can get officer Takagi to figure out who the number belongs to. But then Haibara warns if he does, officer Takagi will be killed. Although Vermouth often comes off as evil and malicious, her allegiance is rather ambiguous. She chooses to protect both Conan/Shinichi and Ran, most likely because they let her live back in the New York Case when she was disguised as the silver-haired serial killer. At the end of the episode, she could have very well killed Shinichi, but instead she lets him live and even drapes her coat over his sleeping body so he wouldn't get cold. She even kept her promise with Shinichi to stop her attempt on killing Sherry/Shiho. For some reason, she seems to wish for the Black Organization to be taken down as well--for she believes that Kudo Shinichi is their true Silver Bullet. The third head to head battle, and three new threats In episode 425, the Black Organization introduces three new members, Chianti, Kir, and Korn, who first make their introduction in the 16th Opening episodes before their actual appearance in the series. Episode 425 is also the first to show the most BO members in one episode. Chianti and Korn are introduced in the very beginning of episode 425 as highly trained assassins that Gin recruits after seeing their sniping skills. Kir is first introduced to Conan and the others as a news reporter (Rena Mizunashi) and a friend of Yoko Okino's, however, she is revealed as a member of the black corps later on. After encountering FBI during her mission, Kir tries to flee, but gets knocked unconscious and crashes, resulting in her getting taken by the FBI agents. She appeared in the 17th Opening as part of Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth's group, and Opening 18 alone, which foreshadowed that, despite her injuries, she would play a huge role in the series(which she has during the course of the anime and manga). In the manga, Heiji Hattori mentions she has been seen in Osaka before. Eisuke Hondou, and the captured Kir In episodes 462-465, the BO reveals some information about Kir and Eisuke's father. Eisuke appears to be linked to the BO, as Conan notices similarities between him and Kir, and he also appears to be gaining info on the secret behind Kogoro's cases. In addition, Vermouth is revealed to be linked to another murder case. In the following episode 466, Conan tells Ai and Agasa that the boy involved in the previous case told a mysterious man(unknown, but sometimes thought to be Kusuda Rikumichi, as they have the same outer appearance, though, his face is shadowed) that he had seen Kir before. In episodes 484-485, Conan investigates more on Eisuke and belief that he and his father may have a possible link to Rena Mizunashi and the Black Organization. This later leads to further investigations in episode 491-494 with a possibility that Eisuke and Rena are related when they watch a video tape from years ago. The Clash of Red and Black Subaru Okiya, and "Bourbon" Jodie calls Conan and tells him that she changed her number and cell phone. She tells him that Mizunashi Rena called them and told them that a new member of the black organization (Code name: Bourbon) is investigating about Sherry (Haibara Ai). As Conan and Haibara were in a middle of a normal case, Haibara feels that an organization member is around. The organization member which Haibara felt was Okiya Subaru. Conan invites Okiya to live in his house since Okiya's flat was burnt. Manga to anime differences The first season of Detective Conan, featured The Organization scarcely, due to the writers wanting to down play their presence. Two of the episodes at least, were altered heavily in light of it: Episode 5, The Shinkansen's Bomb Case: The episode has Conan running into lookalikes of the men who drugged him. Volume 4 of the manga, however, it is the same guys. In fact, that story has him learning their code name (Gin/Vodka in the Japanese Version, Melkior and Kaspar in the English Version), which creates a continuity error in Episode 54, Game Company Murder Case, when Conan recognizes their names when Tequila speaks to them, despite the fact that he had never heard their names (in the anime) before that point. Episode 13, The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case: In the episodes end, Masami runs into the criminal in charge the recent murders. She survives a gunshot wound thanks to Conan. The manga version, which is in Volume 2, the masterminds are Gin and Vodka. Masami is actually Akemi Miyano, and stole the yen to buy her sister out of the organization. Upon refusal to give the location Gin (who has an idea where it is) shoots her. Conan arrvies shortly to try helping Akemi. He gives her his real name, and before dying she tell Conan the location of the yen. (note that in the manga she was killed early on in the 2nd volume of the manga) The anime had to do a similar story in Episode 128 The Black Corps One Billion Yen Robbery Case in order to repair the storyline. Trivia *According to the English-language Case Closed Volume 1: The Secret Life of Shinichi Kudo, Gin's real name is "Kaspar" and Vodka's real name is "Melkior". In the English manga, these are explained as specific brands of the relevant drinks. *Gin can't seem to remember faces he encounters or kills, which explains that he doesn't remember Shinichi. *Members seem to get along fairly well most of the time. Gin and Vodka have a particularly close rapport. Gin is annoyed by Vermouth's teasing, but when on business they seem to get along alright. Chianti holds a hateful grudge against Vermouth because she believes Vermouth led Calvados to his death, indicating that Chianti has some sort of relationship with the deceased agent. Korn appears to be anti-social. *Gin and Vodka are close to figuring out who is behind the attempts to stopping them (Conan/Shinichi) *[Vineyard|Vermouth knows Conan's intentions but does not really try to rat him out to the Organization when having the chance. Due to Shinichi having saved her life when he and Ran had visited New York. *Vermouth is the only living member of the organization who learned that Ai Haibara is Shiho Miyano and Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo. Pisco also knew Ai's identity, and unlike Vermouth, would've revealed it to Gin if he hadn't been murdered by him first. *Although Vermouth's true appearance is a young woman, confirmed by Shuichi Akai in episode 345, it still does not explain why she does not appear to age--the very question that she never answered when Jodie confronted her about it. *According to the Organization only the "Silver Bullet" can defeat/kill them, Vermouth believes that Conan/Shinichi is their "Silver Bullet". However everyone else thinks Akai is their greatest threat. *So far, the youngest member still in the Organization is revealed to be [Mizunashi|Kir at age 27. Sherry is actually much younger, as her age was revealed to be 18, and her sister is in her early twenties. The oldest member was Pisco (currently deceased). The oldest living member so far appears to be Korn. *Episodes 462-465 marks the first 4-part episode dealing with the BO without it being aired as a special (However, international airings outside Japan have separated each 2hr special dealing with the BO into 6 separate parts). *Episodes 491-504 marks the longest BO arc to ever air, consisting of more than ten parts. *During the course of the series, almost every member had some kind of individual contact with Conan/Shinichi; Gin in the episode 1 and episode 178 when Conan shoots him with his needle while hiding, Vodka during the course of episodes 309-311, Vermouth in episode 345, Kir in episode 425, Akemi Miyano in episode 128, Pisco in episode 178, Tequila in episode 54, Numabuchi Kiichiro in episode 118 and briefly in 290, and Kusuda Rikumichi in episodes 496-497. References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki.